


Power Down

by DigiKate813



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: AKA Fenton forgets that sleep is important, Becoming a Hero takes some trial and error, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiKate813/pseuds/DigiKate813
Summary: Now that Fenton has officially become Gizmoduck, Duckburg’s newest protector, he is not holding back. Giving everything he has to being the greatest hero he can be. But how much can he push himself to do more before he starts to fall?Based on a random request by @zefive Not to me directly, but when I saw the post, this idea flooded into my head, and I couldn’t resist. Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

He is Gizmoduck. He was a hero. He still couldn’t get over it.

 

For most of his life, Fenton had just been someone who’s energy and aspirations got him in more trouble then he wished when he was only trying to help. Being helpful. Making a difference. That’s all he ever wanted. And with the help of Mr. McDuck, he was going to make all his dreams a reality. Fenton always did burst with energy and ideas, and now there was an avenue for them. With every sign of trouble and problem to solve, his rapid thinking that used to be annoying was utilized to the fullest as he rapidly entered the role of Duckburg’s newest protector.

 

With Mr. McDuck away with his family a lot of the time, there would be constant patrols for signs of trouble and distress. But Fenton didn’t care. He felt like he thrived on it. His mind always ran at a mile a minute, but now he was so full of adrenaline at even the idea of answering someone’s call for help that he could hardly sleep at night. In fact it had been a few days since he had spent a full night at home. He was always on call. Even during his down time, he was usually in the Money Bin’s laboratory fine tuning the suit itself.

 

He may be Gizmoduck, but it was still Dr. Gearloose’s invention, and even if he was no longer his intern, it sometimes felt like he spent more time in the lab then when he was. But he was okay with that. With all of the changes made to the suit in such a short amount of time, it was like a completely separate adventure. Now with his brain as the core processor, it almost felt like the suit and him were one. Which for Fenton was exciting, and for Dr Gearloose, was less then that.

 

“Alright, now see how far the new extend-o arms can reach.” Gyro requested as he continued to right down the results of the previous test, and glancing up at the dent in the ceiling caused by Fenton’s head when testing the length of the Flexer Extend-o Abs. “If you can manage that” he grumbled under his breath.

 

Fenton rolled back to the farthest wall of the lab and shot out the Extend-o Arms. Quickly flying right over Gyro’s head. He ducked just in time, but his hat was grabbed and pulverized into the adjacent wall. Gyro was furious and shouted at him to retract the arms. Which Fenton was able to do as quickly and smoothly as they shot out.

 

“Ha Ha” Fenton exclaimed. “Much smoother on the new model Dr Gearloose!”

 

“Of course __my__  hero armor has improved with further modifications.” he said in his typical condescending tone, walking to the opposite end of the room to grab his hat, and smooth it out after just being crushed by his former intern. “Now maybe if the pilot had better aim, it could actually reach it’s full potential.”

 

“Well, when you think about it, the suit didn’t run this well until my brain was plugged into it.” Fenton commented confidently, until his supervisor swung his head towards him and glared daggers at him. “Uhh, sir.” Fenton added, sweating under his helmet.

 

Gyro scoffed “Never mind that. You should probably step out so Manny can clean the rocket launchers. Wouldn’t want something to get stuck and have you blowing up my life’s work. Again.” Gyro commanded.

 

“No need for that Dr. Gearloose. Everything in the suit was charged and polished just this morning.” Fenton corrected with pride. The suit might get banged up in the line of duty, but Fenton was always ready to fix it up as soon as could. Making sure everything was up to the high standards he wanted Gizmoduck to meet with every mission.

 

“When did you find time to do that?” Gyro asked. He saw on the news that he answered at least 4 distress calls before he came in today. He may not be crazy about his former intern flying his armor, but he was still keeping tabs on how it was functioning in the field.

 

“Oh you know. Here and there.” Fenton replied. “And while I was charging the weapons, I noticed we could amplify the Finger Gun Lasers power level. I thought if someone was trapped in a car or a giant novelty safe or something, they would be an excellent escape tool”

 

Gyro stuttered at the mention of upgrading anything before testing all the new functions. “I don’t think so.” He argued abrasively. “You may be the face of Gizmoduck, but I am the chief inventor. And I don’t want you messing with anything until every function is properly stress tested. Remember.” Gyro stood on his tip toes and knocked on Fenton’s head. “All of this is running through your head. And Mr. McDuck would have mine if anything happens to it. He sees something in you, for some reason.”

 

Fenton sighed and let the suit disassemble around him. “Very well Dr. Gearloose.” As Gyro walked away to clear away the work bench for the night, Fenton added “But would you object to me jotting down a few blueprints for future upgrades? Once everything been securely tested of course.”

 

“Do what you want. I’m not your boss anymore.” Gyro replied dryly. “I’m going home for the night. Lock up when you’re done. You remember where the keys are.”

 

Dr. Gearloose and Manny both entered the elevator to head home. Leaving Fenton alone with only his thoughts. His many, many thoughts. Yes! Like a rocket, he ran around gathering up all the materials he’d need to fiddle with to get an idea of how the upgrades he had in mind will function. He spread all of the papers and equipment out on Dr. Gearloose’s work bench. He had to admit, it was nice to be working on something for Dr. Gearloose without fear of his schematics falling in the toilet.

 

He sketched and tinkered for what turned out to be hours. When he was finished with one idea for an improvement, another popped into his head, just begging to be brought to life. It was almost like his own body was becoming the machine. Always operating. Always thinking. Always coming up with new ways to improve Gizmoduck and protect Duckburg. Even if it was into the wee hours of the night. Even if the sun was unknowingly rising outside the Money Bin, Fenton didn’t care.

 

He was going to be the hero Duckburg deserved. A hero worthy of Mr. McDuck’s trust and funding. A hero worthy of the name Gizmoduck. Those spots in front of his eyes were probably just from taking the visor on and off so much. Adjusting to the light and all that. That was the last thing Fenton remembered thinking before he passed out on the work bench.


	2. Chapter 2

Launchpad headed down to Gyro’s lab when he heard his robot friend had been there since last night, and decided to bring down an extra cup of coffee. When he got there, he found Fenton with his head resting on his arms, asleep at the main work bench. Looking a bit disheveled if he said so himself.

 

He approached slowly and placed a light hand on his shoulder to try and arouse him. “Umm, Gizmo? You okay man?”

 

“Numerical Prime Fusion Calibration!” Fenton woke up with a startled jolt, almost falling out of his chair and almost causing Launchpad to drop the drinks. Sat up straight, it took a second for him to get his bearings, until he realized that Mr. McDuck’s chauffeur was beside him. He must have dozed off for a minute. “Oh. Mr McQuack. Sorry about that. I wasn’t expecting anybody at this hour.” He slouched during his greeting and relaxed a bit.

 

“No problem.” Launchpad assured. “But you really should have expected someone to come by, the bin opened 15 minutes ago. Guess Gyro’s running late.”

 

“What?!” That didn’t make any sense. The bin opened at 8 AM. He took a look at the stop watch he was using to to keep track of command process time on some of the suits features. He must have fallen asleep before he turned it off. But it had only been going for about 30 minutes. Guess he worked through the night. Which, to be fair, wasn’t a first for him. But that meant-

 

“It’s already morning and I haven’t started my daily patrol yet! I gotta go!” Launchpad got out of the way as Fenton sprung up from his seat, wobbling a bit to catch himself as the room spun for a second. He got his footing quickly and raced to the elevator.

 

“You want a lift to where you’re going?” Launchpad offered “You can finish that quick rest you were having on the way, y’know, depending on how heavy a sleeper you are.”

 

“That’s fine” Fenton kindly declined. “I have my own mode of transportation” Ready to declare the command he loved saying so much. “Blathering Blatherskite!”

 

The suit emerged like a speeding bullet from it's resting place and assembled around him. Forming the one and only Gizmoduck! That never got old. Not even wanting to wait for the elevator, he burst out the chute and out through the main floor entrance. Ready to take on whoever dare oppose the good citizens of Duckburg.

 

Which left Launchpad alone in the lab, a puff of smoke surrounding him. “Well, guess I’m waiting for the next one.”

                                                                    -------------------------------------------------------------------

Fenton flew through the skyline of Duckburg, looking down for any sign of trouble that he could thwart. Flying was something else that Fenton still couldn’t get over was a part of his daily life now. I mean, everyone wants to be able to fly on their own at some time right? And now he knew why. It was so cool! But there were times where he’d patrol for who knows how long without more then a minor distress. But he didn’t stop just in case something happened. So sometimes he was up in the clouds with nothing but his thoughts and the whirring of his propeller. His pretty small propeller. Maybe if he could increase the length of the blades at will it would help with steering and gaining more air. But he did have the shoulder rockets for acceleration. On the other hand-

 

“Stop in the name of the law!” echoed through the streets beneath him. Modifications will have to wait. Fenton zoomed down to get a closer look. Some of the Beagle Boys were being chased by a couple of cops. Probably on patrol since there weren’t any banks in this part of town. But there wasn’t time to hypothesize what they were stealing. It was the Beagle Boys. They were definitely stealing. They had a good head start on the cops though, at this rate they’d get away. Good thing Gizmoduck had just the thing to stop them in their tracks.

 

“Activating Elbow Grease!” Fenton exclaimed in his hero voice. The hoses emerged from his arms, ready to knock those pilfering pugs on their tails. But as he was taking aim, his vision got fuzzy, and he started seeing double. He shook his head to try and compose himself and quickly fired when he gained his composure. Unfortunately he didn’t take the time to adjust his aim and shot the grease on the sidewalk right between the Beagle Boys and the cops. Before the cops could stop themselves, they ran into the grease and slid uncontrollably on the puddle, and then into each other. Now on the ground coated in the stuff.

 

Fenton had to move fast. He flew closer to the street, shouted “Sorry!” to the officers on the ground, and turned the street corner to catch the Beagles before they could get out of sight. Hopefully now that he’s closer, it’ll be easier to grab them.

 

He finally made his presence known to the criminals with a cry of “Gluteo Grappler” as a grappling hook shot from an area that Dr. Gearloose really should have reconsidered in the new model. It managed to grab onto and wrap around the two Beagle Boys. Forcing them to drop their stolen goods as they were swept off their feet and tied up tight.

 

When Fenton landed, a police car pulled to the side. The officer who was driving tended to the goods and the Beagle Boys, and the other officer on the scene, was his M’ma.

 

“Pollito! A word.” She scolded, making Fenton flinch. Gesturing for him to come closer. Well any pride he felt at catching the bad guys was now washed away by his mother’s angry tone.

 

“M’ma. Please don’t call me that while I’m on duty.” He gritted through his teeth.

 

“Well, I’m on duty too, and I want to know why two of my officers were tasting oil covered pavement just a couple of blocks away?” she asked as she pointed to the backseat of the car, where the two cops sat trying to get as much of the grease off as they could.

 

If Fenton wasn’t embarrassed before, he was now. “Oh. Right. That. Well, you see-”

 

“And why didn’t you come home last night?” His M’ma interrupted. “If that loco inventor was keeping you in that tin can all night-”

 

Fenton corrected her and flailed his arms in front of him “No! No no no! It wasn’t like that! It was-” until he just let out and exhausted sigh and slumped forward. “Lo siento M’ma. I was just in the lab working on some new ideas after Dr. Gearloose left and, well I just lost track of the time.” he admitted. He had no excuse. Sometimes that’s just how he was, but he was usually home when it happened. After all, until recently no one really cared about his ideas and contributions except himself. Maybe he should have called, but it just escaped him. That’s what happened when he got caught in his own head. But it was a bit hard to process that thought further at the moment. He was feeling a little light headed. Probably just a lack of oxygen. He must have flown too high up before.

 

His mother sighed and looked a bit less angry, which was a good sign. “Look, Fenton. I know you’re taking this new responsibility seriously, and I couldn’t be prouder of that. And the fact that you are getting paid now doesn’t hurt either.” Fenton rolled his eyes under his visor at that last comment. “But you got to be careful not to run yourself ragged. Understand?”

 

“I understand M’ma, but you don’t have to worry. I’m Roboduck after all!” striking a hero pose. “I can handle anything!”

 

“Isn’t it Gizmoduck?”

  
”That’s what I said.”

 

His mother crossed her arms. But before they could continue, there was a call over the car radio that there was another small robbery not far from where they were. Officer Cabrera picked up the radio to say they were on their way.

 

“But Cabrera.” the other officer interjected after she got off the line. “Between the Beagle Boys and the dripping officers, we don’t have any more room in the car. We’ll have to call somebody else, we won’t be able to make it.”

 

“Nonsense!” Fenton put his hero voice back on to interrupt before his mother could get back on the radio. “I’ll take care of it and drop that miscreant off at your prescient.” he offered.

 

His mother did not look pleased. “But Polli- Gizmoduck.” she stopped herself before she spilled the beans in front of her fellow officer. But that didn’t stop her from glaring at her son in disguise. “Are you sure you shouldn’t be somewhere else? We wouldn’t want to keep you.”

 

“Oh it’s no trouble.” he waved her off with his hero voice still bolstering. She was not amused. “It won’t take long at all.”

 

“That would be great!” the other officer replied. “Thanks for the help Gizmoduck.” Fenton was pleased with how grateful the officer was for his help. Meanwhile his mother looked like she wanted to strangle the guy.

 

But then he heard him say “maybe he’s not a menace like the news says” Ugh. Maybe he should get a publicist.

 

Before he could fly off on his latest mission, he felt something grab him by the shoulder, which pulled him down and suddenly he was face to face with his mother. “As soon as you bring that robber into the station, you go straight home. Comprendido?”

 

“Si M’ma” he promised. She let him go and he rolled away and flew off on his latest assignment. Though it did take a couple of tries to gain enough concentration to get off the ground. Must be a bug. He’d have to look into that.

 

His mother was left standing in front of a cloud of his exhaust, muttering to herself “I will never understand that boy.”

 

The other cop then wondered out loud “Wait, how does he know what prescient we’re with?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing action, so if it’s a bit weird I apologize, but I think it came out pretty good. And it won’t be the last action sequence we have in this story. 
> 
> I also apologize if i misused any of the Spanish. I don’t speak Spanish, but how Fenton and his M’ma use casual Spanish so naturally in their conversations with each other seems like such an important part of their interactions, that I really wanted to include it. Otherwise I didn’t think it would sound like the characters. I did look up all of the phrases to figure out the correct usage, but if anything doesn’t sound quite right, let me know and I can fix it. Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

Fenton answered a few more calls for help before he got home. It was fine though, that was his job now after all. But he was starting think that the armor might be malfunctioning. And whatever was happening was affecting him. His muscles ached, his vision was getting fuzzy and he was seeing double at random intervals, and there were moments where he might have even had trouble thinking straight.

Something must be wrong with the suit. They’re almost symbiotic now, so whatever was wrong with him had to be connected to the suit’s sporadic performance. And he was going to find out what was wrong so he could get back to being the best hero he could be. He had the Gizmosuit helmet on the kitchen table next to a crudely made sandwich. With the rest of the suit in the corner. 

He decided to look for the problem himself, since he figured Dr. Gearloose would flip if he found out something like this happened to the Gizmosuit on his watch. If the problem wasn’t with the processor, he’d scrape through every inch of metal and programming until he found it. Duckburg was beginning to believe in Gizmoduck. He wasn’t going to let them down now. But it was starting to get tough to work with tools with his hands randomly shaking. No matter. He’d power through it.

He was at this for hours and didn’t even realize that it had gotten dark out and his M’ma wasn’t home yet. But that wasn’t unusual. She worked all kinds of different shifts down at the station. Crime wasn’t just from 9 to 5 after all, as he was quickly learning. 

His mother finally did get home around 11 PM. And she was not pleased at the sight she found. Her son hunched over that blasted contraption, his feathers a mess and visible bags under his eyes. With blueprints lining the table and parts of the Gizmosuit sprawled around the table. The only thing resembling food in that area was a cold, half eaten sandwich. This is not the sight she wanted to come home to after a long day.

“Oh por amor de-” she muttered to herself exasperatingly before she raised he voice to get her son’s attention. “Fenton!”. He jumped at the sound, just realizing that his mother was in the room. He was an adult. So why did he feel like he was about to be grounded? He only replied weakly. “Hi M’ma. Soooo, how was your day?”

“Oh no! Don’t you change the subject. What do you think you’re doing here? Turning my kitchen into your own personal laboratory so you can work yourself into the ground in the middle of the night?!” 

“It’s not the middle of the night. It’s-” he checked the clock on the wall and noticed. It was the middle of the night. Whoops.

His mother was furious this time, so Fenton decided to intervene before she went off on a tangent. “Don’t worry M’ma! I’ve been working hard to fine tune the Gizmosuit. Once everything’s been properly calibrated, everything will be running much smoother and Gizmoduck will be the strongest defender Duckburg has ever known!” He proclaimed with a new burst of adrenaline. But if he was honest, that adrenaline didn’t feel quite as strong as it did last night.

His mother didn’t look pleased. She sighed tiredly, rubbing her face with her hand. She looked her son straight in the eye and tried to get through his thick skull. “Pollito, carino, I’m not worried about Gizmoduck, I’m worried about y-” before she could finish voicing her concerns, there was a burst of static coming from under one of the blueprints on the table. Fenton instinctively shoved them aside to get a better listen from the box. Only hearing a muffled conversation about more security requested somewhere.

“Ay! Fenton? Is that my old police scanner?!” His mother scolded. He just smiled and let out a small guilty chuckle. He dug it up after being hired by Mr. McDuck. Thought it would be a good way to keep up with crime in the city. There wasn’t exactly a Gizmoduck hotline. Gizmoduck hotline… now there’s an idea. He’d have to talk to Dr. Gearloose or Mr. McDuck about that.

Before he could wander off with that thought, he heard the call a bit clearer. The museum was looking after some of Scrooge’s recent discoveries, and they wanted more back up. “This is perfect!” Fenton exclaimed. “Looking after Mr. McDuck’s possibly priceless artifacts is the perfect job for Gizmoduck!” 

“Fenton wait.” His mother interrupted, trying to stop him. “I’m sure the police can handle-” “No time M’ma!” Fenton talked over her, “Gotta fly!” He hopped out of his seat and ran towards the door. Which was more difficult then it should have been. As soon as his feet touched the ground the room was spinning more then it had been before and those cursed spots were in front of his eyes again. He ended up losing his balance and clutching the kitchen door frame to support himself while he waited for the room to become stationary again. His mother rushed to his side, with both hands on his shoulders, trying to help ground him.

“Pollito, are you alright?”

He stood there for a second, closing his eyes tight a couple of times to help clear his vision. Everything started to align again, except in a way it felt like his head still thought the room was spinning. It was really starting to hurt. But he wasn’t going to let that get in his way. Duty calls after all. He gained his composure in a matter of seconds, and simply turned to his mother and said “Just fine M’ma. Nothing a little fresh air won’t fix.” Fenton said as confidently as he could, even if his voice sounded a bit off. Like it was taking him more time to say what he was thinking. Either way, he stood up, headed towards door and got ready to suit up.

“Blathering, uhhhh, right. Blatherskite!”

The suit answered his call and assembled around him. He wobbled around in the suit a bit before activating the propeller and heading off to the Duckburg museum.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Fenton safely landed in front of the museum, which was a relief after a couple of close calls with the propeller. He thought he checked that thoroughly, but there’s always room for error he supposed. Just gave him something to work on later. And besides, this duty was something special. Not just protecting who knows what kind of unique ancient artifacts, but doing it for Scrooge McDuck. The man who made it possible for him to keep the suit and his identity as Gizmoduck. 

He wasn’t sure why his M’ma was so worried. Sure the suit’s been acting up, but that wasn’t anything new. Well, okay. It’s new since the new model was developed for him, but it’s nothing he couldn’t handle. And who knows what kind of criminals would be after whatever relics and treasures are beyond those doors? He wanted to make sure he was doing everything he could. Looked like the requested backup hadn’t arrived yet anyway. But who knows? Maybe this was just him wanting to take a precaution. Maybe no one would even bother trying to steal something recovered by the Scrooge McDuck.

A sudden shattering of glass hit his eardrums. It seemed to come from the back of the building. Well, he’d been wrong before. He rolled down the street, keeping in the shadows, until he got to the smashed window. Which was part of the door. Which had also been smashed. Whoever this was didn’t mess around. And clearly didn’t care about stealth. He peered into the storage room, trying to get the blasted night vision to work. All he could make out was a silhouette going through a crate.

“Okay. He hasn’t seen me yet.” Fenton thought out loud under his breath “I just have to play it cool. If I can disorient him, I can keep the upper hand and take him out before he even knows what hit him. I just wish I could see him better” before Fenton even realized what he said, the suit activated it’s night mode and flashed a bright light from his helmet right over the head of the burglar.

Fenton was flabbergasted! “What? No! Retract! Retract!” As Fenton was kicking himself, trying to close the light, the criminal turned around and he got that better look he wanted. But he couldn’t believe his eyes. The intruder was, metal. A chrome body from head to toe. With a build similar to illustrations he’s seen of Storkules, but a head with nothing but red eyes and something on the top that looked like a hat of some kind. The eyes were glowing brighter as it spotted Gizmoduck. Fenton was frozen, and unfortunately, he was the one caught by surprise.

“Uhhhhh. Hi.” He waved awkwardly. He wasn’t sure why. Suddenly something crashed into his chest and pushed him into the wall of the adjacent building. He tried to get his bearings after having the wind knocked out of him. And he thought his head was throbbing before. Soon he realized that it came from the robot. It had extending arms too. Fenton put on a smirk and let out a laugh. “Ha! Two can play at that game!” Extending his arms to grab the coil of the arm. Ready to smash this bucket of bolts into the ground. 

But just after he made contact, electricity suddenly surged through the coil , shocking him through his contact, and he couldn’t let go. With as much force of will as he could, he activated the Turrets in his hands and ripped the coil apart with the force of the blasts before too much damage was done to the armor. Retracting his arms so he could use them to support himself before he collapsed. Balancing as best he could as the shaking in his limbs was becoming more noticable. In that moment, he took a closer look at his visor, and noticed an alert. “The scans picked up on that as soon as I was pinned to the wall. How did I not notice that?” He muttered to himself, continuing to kick himself.

But some good came out of it. The robot was missing an arm. Now was his chance to blow this thing sky high. “Engage Rocket Launchers!” he exclaimed as his shoulders were armed and ready to fire. As he got up to take aim, everything hit him at once. He felt dizzy, everything seemed out of focus, and he was seeing three deadly robots instead of one. He shook his head furiously and rubbed his eyes under his visor. Now was not the time. He had to fire now! So he did.

He shot four of his rockets in various directions. None of which hit the robot. He didn’t have time to worry about what he did hit, although he swore he heard a car alarm, so that could be a problem. Once everything fell back into place, he saw the robot stand perfectly still. He didn’t get a good look at it, but he saw the stolen item in his remaining hand. Fenton had to stop him! Suddenly the robot’s feet were engulfed in flames and he slowly shot up into the air, making his getaway.

Fenton was awestruck. “That is one impressive machine. Wait why am I impressed? It’s getting away! But with rockets like that, it shouldn’t get too far too fast. Activate Rocket Boosters!” he shouted as his rocket’s extended and fired up. But then he realized. “Wait! No! I meant the Propeller! What am I thinking? The rocket’s aren’t fit for maneuvering the narrow streets. They’re too-” and just as Fenton processed how much he messed up, the rockets shot him up into the air, and past every building on the block. “Stroooooong” 

He was so dazed by how he made such a stupid mistake that he couldn’t fly straight. He flew around uncontrollably through the sky until coming in for a crash landing on a completely different street. Skidding on the asphalt by his chest plate until he came to a stop. He was so disoriented, he had no idea how far away he was from the crime scene, but one thing was for sure, that mechanical menace was long gone. 

No. No he couldn't think like that. He could still catch him right? He just had to get up and….. and, it was getting too hard to formulate a plan. His thoughts were swimming around too much. Almost like they were caught in a dense fog. He couldn’t focus on any of them. He tried to get up, but even with the armor’s help, his limbs just wouldn’t cooperate. No matter how hard he tried to lift himself up, he just collapsed. 

For some reason part of him just wanted to lay on that asphalt forever. He was exhausted. And he failed. He put everything he had into being Gizmoduck. He was supposed to be a hero. How could he fail so catastrophically?

As he laid there feeling sorry for himself and teetering on the edge of consciousnesses. He saw a pair of headlights turn the corner, and then crash into a mailbox. A figure emerged from the vehicle and headed towards him. But between the darkness of the night and how difficult he was finding it to keep his eyes open, he couldn’t make out who it was. The suit lifted the visor and showed his worn out face to whoever was in front of him. He tried to look up, but he just didn’t have it in him. The only thing he heard before he blacked out was a voice he swore was familiar.

“Looks like ya got in a bit over yer head, eh lad?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’know how the synopsis asks how far he can go before he falls? About this far it turns out. Anyway, again if any of the conversational Spanish doesn’t sound quite right, let me know and I can correct it. Hope you enjoyed it and look forward to the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Fenton woke up in a daze, realizing that he had passed out. He really hoped this wouldn’t become a habit. When he looked around, it was still dark, but he wasn’t in the middle of the street anymore. He could feel the soft cushion of a mattress underneath him, and a light yet cozy blanket on top of him. He had to admit, it felt heavenly. As he stirred he could also feel a robe that definitely wasn’t his over his shoulders. That's when he realized. 

“The suit’s gone!” The mere panic at the thought of someone getting their hands on the Gizmosuit again was terrifying enough to snap him awake. He sat straight up, which he instantly regretted. His whole body ached, and not in the “broke every bone in your body” kind of way. He knew how that felt. It was not fun. Although this feeling wasn’t exactly a walk in the park. His head still throbbed a bit but it was definitely clearer. Clear enough to realize that he was, not home. He was sure of that. He took a minute to get a better sense of where he was. The room was a bit small, but much larger then his. And it’s decor was at a much higher standard then in the Crackshell-Cabrera household. He tried to figure out what was going on. Who could have possibly dragged him away and taken the suit? 

He got a look at an oil painting on the wall, depicting what looked like a golden dragon, with someone on it’s back. As he attempted to look closer in the dark, he recognized who it was, and by extension, where he was. “Oh boy.”

The door opened as soon as he came to his conclusion, and a tall muscular woman entered the room, who at first seemed taken aback by his presence. “Oh. You’re awake.” she said. “One moment” Stepping back out into the hallway, he could hear her talking to someone. He could guess who it was.

“Do you have any time what time it is?” he could hear a gruff muffled voice from what sounded like over a phone. “He’s awake.” she told him. There was a moment of silence before he heard “Tend to him quickly. I’ll be right there.” Fenton could feel it. He was in so much trouble. The woman returned with a silver tray in hand, and Fenton finally got up the courage to speak.

“Uhh, are you-?” he stuttered out before she quickly replied “Mrs. Beakley. Mr. McDuck’s housekeeper.” she introduced herself without even looking at him as she placed the tray on the table next to him. She finally turned to him with a glass of water. “Drink this. All of it. We wouldn’t want you getting dehydrated.” She was, very stern in her requests. Fenton wondered if she was like that with Mr. McDuck. Probably not. He accepted the glass and was about to do as she said before she added “And I suggest you tie up the dressing gown.” 

Fenton was so startled by that comment he let out a yelp and almost spilled the drink. Instead he put it down quickly so he wouldn’t cause more of a fuss, and covered himself up a bit in a quick motion by pulling the blanket closer, with a nervous dry chuckle. Very dry. Maybe he should have a drink. “Where- where are my clothes?”

“Being washed. Something they clearly haven’t been in quite a while.” she replied in a pretty dismissive tone. This woman seemed way too intimidating to be a housekeeper. He was about to grab the glass again when Beakley grabbed his wrist while looking at her watch.

“What are you doing?”

“Checking your vitals” she answered as she seemed to have finished. “Can’t be too careful with sleep deprivation like this. Especially when someone has been asleep as long as you have to recuperate.”

“I see. And uhh, how long have I been asleep? Here? Exactly?”

“Since Mr McDuck brought you in? About 28 hours.”

“I’ve been asleep for over an entire day?!” Fenton shrieked. How is that possible? Sure he was a little tired, but he’d hardly consider it sleep deprivation. He just had a lot on his plate lately. To be out for 28 hours seemed unreal. As Fenton processed this, Mrs Beakley placed a tray of food next to the glass. “Help yourself. Mr. McDuck will be with you shortly.” 

As she was leaving, Fenton had to ask. “Am I in trouble?”

Mrs Beakley simply looked at him over her shoulder, and left the room. Closing the door behind her. 

Fenton straightened himself out and sat on the edge of the bed, tying up his borrowed robe like Beakley suggested. Guess he had nothing to do but wait. And eat. But worrying about Mr. McDuck scraping Gizmoduck for good was making him lose his appetite. He still grabbed a couple of loose grapes to snack on. Guess sleeping for that long would make you hungry no matter how much you were afraid of losing the greatest thing that ever happened to you. 

Noticing the silver tray was left behind on the table, he picked it up, and took a good look at his reflection. Smoothing out the feathers on his head to look more presentable. Not that that should matter. This may be the worse he’s ever screwed up. And that was really saying something. But this time, he failed someone who had faith in him. Who believed in him and gave him a chance. No matter how much he’d messed up in the past, he couldn’t think of a time when he did that. How is it he slept for 28 hours, and he still felt weary?

He couldn’t bear to look at himself any longer. “Some hero I turned out to be.”

“Looks like ya got in a bit over yer head, eh lad?” He knew that voice. He turned around to see Scrooge McDuck standing in the doorway. “Mr. McDuck!” 

He couldn’t quite read Scrooge’s expression as he approached him, but he didn’t look pleased. At the moment, he just leaned on his cane in front of him. “How you feeling lad?” he asked almost, comfortingly.

“Umm, better. I think.” Fenton trailed off. He didn’t realize just how bad he felt before until just now. “How did you find me?”

“Your mother called the office looking for me after you ran out. I wasn’t that far from the museum at the time and, well it didn’t take us long to find you on that little joyride you took.” He still couldn’t tell if Mr. McDuck was angry or amused. Maybe it was some weird combination of both. 

Fenton shot off a rapid apology and hopefully a good explanation.“Mr. McDuck, I am so sorry. I don’t know what happened. The suits been acting up a bit for days, but this was something else! I tried everything I could think of all day to find the problem, but-”

“The problem wasn’t the suit lad!” Scrooge interrupted abrasively, which immediately shut Fenton up. “The problem, was you.” Pointing his cane aggressively at him.

Fenton was in shock at the statement. “Me? How is that possible?” Fenton stuttered “I’ve worked day and night on the suit and answered every call for help that came my way. I put everything I possibly could into being Gizmoduck.”

“Exactly. Ya pushed yerself too hard.” Scrooge’s furrowed brow and tense muscles loosened as he continued in a softer tone. “Tell me Fenton. When was the last time ya got a decent night’s sleep?”

Fenton paused, rubbing the back of his head absentmindedly.It should probably bother him more that he had to think this hard about it. “Well, there wasn’t much going on on Saturday. So probably then. But just a day or two with broken sleep isn’t that bad. Everyone does that once in a while, right?” Fenton argued nervously.

Scrooge’s brow was furrowed again. “Lad. It’s Thursday.”

Fenton’s eyes went wide at that realization, but he could only manage to say a quiet “Oh.” as he slouched inward a bit.

“According to what Gyro’s told me about how that device runs, you were so tired that ya couldn’t work the thing properly. When ya can’t think straight, something that’s processed through your brain is goin’ to have trouble functioning.” Scrooge stated, and crossed his arms as he continued. “You’re just lucky no one got hurt. Including yourself. Though you hardly came out of that last scrap without a scratch.” 

Fenton did feel some light bandaging as he woke up more, but after this revelation, and how much sense it made, that was hardly what he was focusing on right now. “But I- I thought for sure that I was handling it.” he stammered out trying to process this information. “I thought I was fine.”

“Ya don’t become dead to the world for over a day if you’re fine lad.” Scrooge instantly scolded.

Fenton was so ashamed, and with how Mr. McDuck was looking at him, that pit in his stomach was growing (though that could be from the whole not eating much thing). He knew what was coming. So he did the only thing he could think of. Beg.

“I’m sorry. For everything Mr. McDuck.” he started tiredly. “I know you don’t have any reason to give me another chance, but please. Don’t take back the suit. I can still be Gizmoduck! I just wanted to help, but I’ll be more careful. I promise!” 

Scrooge could hear the desperation in his voice. He just smiled and said “Take back the suit? Don’t be daft! No one is more fit to pilot that crazy contraption then you Fenton. Y’know I wish more of my employees had your determination.” Fenton perked up a bit at that remark. “But you’ve got to learn to work smarter lad, not harder. I figured someone as clever as you would know that.”

Fenton processed that for a minute. He wasn’t quite sure how this all went wrong. At the time it made sense. He was just doing what he’d always wanted as much as he possibly could. After a moment of awkward silence, Fenton finally let it all out.

“I know. I mean, I should have known. It’s just- No one’s ever depended on me before. All I’ve ever wanted was to help people. Make the world better and more exciting in a way. And with Gizmoduck, I was finally given that chance. I guess I just, wanted to put everything I had into it. Prove that I really could do what no one thought I could. Not let anyone down. And if I was doing anything less, then I wasn’t really being a hero. If I pick and choose what’s important, what’s worth my efforts as the protector you asked me to be, how am I any better then, Waddleduck?” This whole confession was making Fenton exhausted all over again. This probably sounded ridiculous to his boss. “Not that you’d understand that. I mean, you’re Scrooge McDuck! There’s nothing you can’t handle.”

Fenton didn’t know what else to say. He was ready for Mr. McDuck to just leave him be. Instead, he sat next to him on the edge of the bed, with a world weary expression. “Lad, I’ve been running one of the largest companies in the world and traveling all over the globe on life threatening adventures for over a hundred years. Ya think I don’t know what it’s like to feel overwhelmed?”

“A hundred ye- How old are you again?” Fenton asked perplexed. But he soon realized that that probably wasn’t what he was supposed to take away from that.

“My point is” Scrooge continued “That I understand wanting to do it all. Wanting to tackle absolutely everything. To feel that weight of responsibility every single day. In a way, I thrive on it. And maybe you do too. Always ready to dive into an exciting situation? That’s a great quality to have. But I also understand that if you do nothing but that, you’re eventually going to crash. I know it’s difficult to put priority on stuff like this. But I also know that if you don’t take the time to take care of yourself, soon yer not gonna be of any help to anybody. And then Gizmoduck won’t be there for anyone. Understand?”

Fenton did understand. He just lost track of so much in the desire to be a hero, he stopped looking after himself. As the first signs of the light of dawn slowly rose over Duckburg, he still wasn’t quite sure how he was going to prioritize his time as Gizmoduck, but after this whole debacle, he realized all too clearly that if he didn’t, there wouldn’t be a Gizmoduck at all. And that’s the last thing he wanted. “Perfectly”

“That’s a good lad.” Scrooge said with a pat on the back as he stood up again. “But you still exhausted yerself pretty badly. It could have been worse, but I want you to stay here for now so we can look after ya. This counts as time off without pay of course.”

“Of course”

Scrooge continued as started to leave. “Just do as Beakley says, and you’ll be stopping the criminals of Duckburg again in no time.”

“Criminals!” Fenton gasped. He nearly forgot. “That artifact from the museum. Was it recovered?”

Scrooge stopped in his tracks “Not yet” he answered as he turned around. “I don’t supposed you know who was behind it, do ya?”

“It was some kind of robot. I remember it was pretty well built, but there weren’t many distinct features on it. Except.” Fenton paused as he was slowly putting the picture of that evil android together in his mind again.

“Except what?”

“There was something on it’s head. It looked kind of like the shape of a hat of some kind, but I didn’t get a very good look.”

Scrooge had a look like Fenton had most of the time. Of the gears turning rapidly in his head. Putting pieces together for the ultimate solution. He pulled something out of his jacket and held it up to Fenton. Pointing near the top he asked “Did it look anything like this?”

Fenton squinted to get a better look. The light still wasn’t great in here. It was a Polaroid of what looked like an angry screaming Flintheart Glomgold. But on his head, he recognized the shape. “Yes! That’s it!” Fenton confirmed “Except it was, y’know, metal.”

“Glomgold” Scrooge growled under his breath with a look of annoyance and disgust on his face. Crumpling the picture in his fist. 

“Why would Flintheart Glomgold want to steal something you donated to the museum? If he gets caught it seems like it’s not really worth it.” Fenton asked.

“That doesn’t matter to Glomgold. We were both after this treasure, and I beat him to it. Not surprisingly.” Scrooge got a pretty smug look on his face at that last remark. “As long as he has it, he wins as far as he’s concerned. Guess he’s got more tricks up his sleeve then I thought.” Scrooge was pondering what to do about this. “Well, if that’s the way he’s gonna play it, then I guess I’ll just have to take it back.”

“Let me help!” Fenton requested without a second thought. Scrooge seemed taken aback by the sudden outburst. “Please Mr. McDuck. This is all my fault. Give me a chance to make it right. This time I’ll be firing on all cylinders.” Scrooge looked skeptical, but before he could say no, Fenton added “You saw something in me when you asked me to watch out for Duckburg. You just said that I was clever, and had determination, and that no one was more fit to pilot the armor then me. Let me prove that. Prove that I can handle the weight of the mantel of Gizmoduck and all it entails without falling apart.” Fenton was more determined then ever before. He’d messed up too many times. He wasn’t going to again. 

Something in Scrooge’s countenance changed. If he didn’t know any better, he would have said Mr. McDuck looked, impressed. After a moment of consideration, he finally broke the silence “We can’t do anything until after dark anyway. Very well lad. As long as you take it easy the rest of the day, you can come.”

Fenton beamed with enthusiasm and quickly replied “Oh thank you sir!”

“I have some business to take care of, so I’ll leave you be. Rest up.” As he was leaving the room, he turned to Fenton with a grin “We’ve got a big night ahead of us.” before he closed the door behind him.

If Fenton was going to make his mark as Gizmoduck, it was going to be now. If he wasn’t still, frankly pretty worn out, he’d be running around the room preparing. But it was probably for the best. Being forced to take it easy actually gave him more time to think. About the battle and how he could have done better. About the enemy and it’s arsenal. And during the periods when he was awake the rest of the day, he was coming up with a way to counteract, certain problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story was originally going to end here, but after watching Fenton’s episodes again (all both of them) while Fenton does screw up, he does prove himself and make things right in the end. Making his growth as a hero feel all the more triumphant. And I wanted to give him that here, which will be covered in the final chapter.
> 
> There’s also a small pointless Broadway musical reference in here (Not the musical you’re probably thinking). It doesn’t connect to anything and it’s only there because I’ve been listening to the soundtrack lately. If anyone can figure it out, let me know. Look forward to the final chapter and i hope you enjoyed this!


	5. Chapter 5

Fenton was well rested and back in his own clothes, finishing up his special modification when night began to fall on McDuck Manor. Mrs. Beakley was tidying the room around him when Scrooge entered and saw Fenton hard at work. “Oi!” Scrooge screeched, startling Fenton and almost causing him to drop his torch. His boss stared him down from where he was kneeling on the floor, working on the armor. “What in the blazes do ya think yer doing? I thought I told ya to take it easy.”

“He has been” Mrs Beakley corrected before Fenton could explain. “He’s been resting and, regaining his energy, all day.” she commented eyeing the mess she was cleaning. It wasn’t a disastrous mad scientist kind of mess, but he had been pretty famished throughout the day, which left a lot of kitchenware laying around.

Something about the volume made Scrooge cringe a bit. It wasn’t that much really, so it could have been out of surprise based on how Fenton was when he left him, or from how much it was costing him. “And, you sure your feeling up to snuff Fenton?”

“Couldn’t be better Mr. McDuck!” Fenton enthusiastically replied, removing his work goggles feeling more energized then he had in days. “You were right. I just needed time to relax and think things through. While I was, I thought of a slight modification to assist in combating Glomgold’s machine based on my previous experience with it.” He got closer to whisper to Scrooge “Don’t tell Dr Gearloose I was adding upgrades.”

“Good lad! We’ll be leaving momentarily. If Glomgold thinks he can get away with stealing the rewards of my hard work, then he doesn’t know who he’s really dealing with.” Scrooge was bursting with energy as he left Fenton. Presumably to join him when he was ready. Looking over at the armor on the floor, with the same level of excitement as when he first tested it in that canyon, he was as ready as he’d ever be.

“Blathering Blatherskite!”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
Scrooge and Fenton were able to break into Glomgold’s mansion with relative ease. Fenton suspected that Scrooge might have done this more then once. Much like Scrooge’s mansion, the place was huge. To Fenton it seemed like it would take forever to find the artifact without being noticed. But Scrooge knew Glomgold, and lead him to a room that, the best way he could describe it, was a collection room. Lined with cases and shelves of all sorts of relics. Though to Fenton, some of them looked like Glomgold made them up. Scrooge silently pointed to a glass case on a podium at the end of the room, flooded in a show light from above it. Now Fenton was able to get a look at it. It seemed to be some kind of jewel encrusted chalice. If he didn’t have his visor on, the glimmering under the glass and light might have been blinding.

“Leave it to old Flinty to showcase his latest capture. Even when it’s stolen.” Scrooge remarked under his breath. He lightly tapped the floor with his cane. “Don’t want to risk setting off any alarms. Can you reach it from here?”

After a second of calculation, Fenton realized it would be easy. So he reached out his arms which extended all the way across the room, gently lifted the case, grabbed the chalice, and quickly retracted his arms. Storing the chalice in the compartment of his chest piece. Scrooge gave him an approving grin, which made Fenton smile practically ear to ear.

“Good work lad. Now let’s get out of here before-” But as they were turning to get out, the lights went on in the hallway. Suddenly standing behind them was the robot from last night. With it’s arm fully repaired. And who should step out from behind it, but Flintheart Glomgold. 

“Ha! Oh Scroogey. You think you can get away with stealing from me?” Glomgold boasted. Thinking for sure he had the upper hand.

Scrooge retorted “You stole this chalice from me!”

“Finders keepers Scrooge! If you didn’t want anyone stealing it, you shouldn’t have left it out in the open in a locked room.”

Glomgold stared up as he noticed Fenton as Gizmoduck. “And you’re not the only one who can get a fancy robot to do all your dirty work!”

“For the last time, I am not a-” Fenton started to protest the comment, but his annoyance was cut off by a energy blast that shot from the robot’s chest. Luckily he and Scrooge managed to duck and miss it. The blast burning a hole in the wall in the process.

“Less talking. More blowing up my enemies!” Glomgold commanded the robot. The robot shot out another, stronger blast. Fenton shielded Scrooge and pushed them both out of the way. The robot started to pursue them. 

“This thing doesn’t mess around.” Scrooge commented, almost out of breath, but he’s Scrooge McDuck so he composed himself quickly. “Looks like we’ve got our work cut out for us.” He began to approach the robot, ready for a fight, but Fenton pulled him back to the ground. 

“No wait! I have an idea.” Fenton wasn't sure if it would work, but he was trusting his intuition and his quick, clear thinking head on this one.

“Well, out with it.”

“Can you keep Glomgold distracted?”

“Usually just by breathing the same air as him. Why?”

“The robot wasn’t this quick before. I think it functions more efficiently with someone nearby to command it. If you can get Glomgold out of the way, it’ll rely on what appears to be single minded programming. And I might have a way to take it down.” Fenton explained with as much confidence as he could muster.

“Now that’s thinking smarter lad.” Scrooge complimented. “I’m on it! Just give me some room.” Fenton complied. Straightening himself out and revving his wheel underneath him, he charged full speed in the robot’s direction. Before it could fight back, Fenton had pinned it to the wall. Using all of his force to keep it down while Scrooge grabbed what looked like a vase, and ran to the end of the hall still coated in darkness. Baiting Glomgold to go after the “chalice” himself. Which he did. Leaving the two alone to hash it out.

The robot managed to gain the upper hand and pushed Fenton into the opposite wall with it’s extended arms. Recreating the scenario from the other night. Perfect. He was right. Without Glomgold to command it, it was relying on the same strategy. Fenton continued the re-enactment and grabbed a hold of the coils. Just as he predicted, the robot tried to electrocute him again. 

“Activate Conduit Pointers!” he cried proudly. The fingers on his gloves retracted to reveal metal conduits. When the surge reached them, instead of electrifying the whole system, it transferred all of that power into his own internal battery. His visor and chest plate grew brighter and brighter until the attack diminished, and when it was safe to make contact, Fenton cut the coil of the robot’s arms with his shoulder blades. 

The robot was disoriented, but got ready to fire up the blaster in it’s chest again. Fenton noticed his visor indicated that his suit’s power was now at 400%. With a grin as confident as a hero could make, he said “How about that? Now let’s test out those Finger Gun Laser power levels.” 

He charged towards the robot. The robot was firing over and over trying to blast him away, but Fenton was able to dodge every attack, until he got close enough and fired the Finger Gun Lasers. Slicing through the robot’s metallic shell over and over from every direction. The intense heat and light of the lasers from the added power and firing in multiple directions was almost overwhelming. But never missed the robot. Fenton continued this attack until a slice between the neck and head caused the head to blow off. What remained of the robot fell apart in a smoking wreck of metal and wires. Fenton grabbed the head as it fell back towards the ground. 

That darn grin just wouldn’t leave. He couldn’t help it. He may have messed up a few times ever since he first put on the Gizmosuit, but every time he was able to pull off something heroic. Every time he did something incredible to save the day with the power he’d been given, it was the best feeling in the world. Now to make sure Mr McDuck was okay.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
Scrooge was holding off Glomgold pretty easily. Without any of his henchmen around, Glomgold didn’t put up much of a fight. So Scrooge was able to keep him at bay easily without him getting a good look at the vase.

At one point, Glomgold stopped to catch his breath, but still boasted as if he was winning. “You, think, you can beat, the great, Flintheart Glomgold! Give me back my chalice McDuck, or when my far superior robot is done with your hunk o junk, I’ll-”

“You’ll what?” Fenton interrupted Glomgold’s empty threat, with both the chalice and the robot’s head in hand. He tossed the head to Scrooge who grinned at Glomgold’s disbelieving face. “But, but how?” he asked bewildered, turning to Gizmoduck “You shoulda been blown to smithereens!”

“It’s not enough to have a strong robot on your side Flinty.” Holding up the robot’s disembodied head, it was Scrooge’s turn to boast. “Ya also need one with a good head on it’s shoulders.”

Fenton zoomed past Glomgold to pick up Scrooge and fly out of there. They heard a faint cry of “Curse you McDuck!” as they made it out of the mansion and into the skyline of Duckburg that was glowing in the light of the rising sun, heading to the museum to return the stolen artifact.

Once the artifact was returned safely, there was something that was on Fenton’s mind that he just had to ask. “So what’s so special about this chalice?”

“Oh, it’s said to be enchanted.” Scrooge explained more halfheartedly then Fenton would expect. “a chalice coated in gold from the island of Bimini, believed to embed any liquid poured into it with the properties of the Fountain of Youth.”

”Fountain of Youth? THE Fountain of Youth?! Why wouldn’t you want to keep that?”

Scrooge just shrugged. “Eh. Been there. Done that.” Fenton was starting to realize just how much he’d probably never know about the man who was thankfully still his boss. Scrooge’s car pulled up. And then skidded into the sidewalk. “Need a lift home?” he offered opening the door.

Fenton accepted and headed home for what he just realized, was the first time in two days. As he sat by Mr. McDuck, Fenton thought back to what he said about looking after himself. He thought about that a lot the day he was recuperating, and there was something he wanted to ask Scrooge about that. Now seemed like as good a time as any.

“So, umm” he started as he got Scrooge’s attention “You said you knew how it felt to stretch yourself too thin. I understand that I can’t be doing work for Gizmoduck 24/7, but everything you have to juggle still runs smoothly. How do you manage that?”

Scrooge leaned back in his seat with a relaxed look “Simple. You outsource. I’ve had my fair share of crash and burn moments, and I’ve known for a while that in order for everything I had to run efficiently, I needed to expand and hire help for everything I considered important. But I also learned recently that if you try to do things like this alone, in a way, it makes it less exciting. Letting people join for the ride can make it more fulfilling. Having your family on globe trotting adventures. Creating a business large enough to branch out into avenues fit to hire many different talented individuals. Recruiting someone to watch over my home when I’m not around.” Fenton couldn’t help forming a small smile at the last remark. “There are plenty of competent people out there lad. Ya just gotta find who to trust to help carry the weight of the world we choose to bear.”

As Scrooge concluded his advice, they arrived at his house. After recovering form the small bout of whiplash from Launchpad crashing into the tree in the front yard, Fenton and Scrooge both exited the vehicle and headed inside. Scrooge warned Fenton that his mother was pretty upset about what happened to her son.

But that didn’t seem to show when he showed up at the door. The first thing she did was give him a big hug “Oh Pollito! I was worried sick after you left the other night. Are you okay?”

Fenton pulled away so he could look his mother right in the face with a reassuring smile “I’m fine M’ma. Well, fine now anyway.”

“We had a long talk about what happened the other night.” Scrooge elaborated “And it’s not going to happen again, right lad?”

“No sir. I promise.” Fenton answered with pure determination.

“It better not.” His mother suddenly scolded “Because if you go galavanting out in that state again, I won’t as sweet when you make it back home.” Fenton knew that statement came from a place of love, but he still gulped a bit out of fear. He knew she was not kidding. “Well, I just wanted to make sure you got home safe.” his mother returned to a cheerier tone, finally letting go of him. “I have to head out to work. Duckburg’s not going to protect itself you know.”

“Right! Let me just suit up and-” Fenton was instinctively ready to spring into action, before getting a double dose of disapproving glares from Scrooge and his M’ma. “-stay right here because I was out all night working.” he shyly corrected. This was gonna take some practice.

“Good. I’m sure whatever trouble there is, Duckburg’s finest can handle it for now.” Scrooge commented, gesturing to Officer Cabrera.

“Right. Of course.” Fenton felt almost defeated, but he followed Scrooge’s advice. Just because he wasn’t answering every call, doesn’t mean he was being a bad hero. There were other people trusted to look after Duckburg. It wasn’t just up to him. And there was no one he trusted more then his M’ma.

But in an attempt to prove he could still be a good hero, Fenton asked “But you’ll call me if something major comes up right?” He understood that there were other people capable of doing what he did, but there weren’t any with as many abilities. Even if he didn’t have the capacity to answer every call, he still wanted to be able to answer any call. He was Gizmoduck after all. And that was still his job. The greatest job in the world.

“Of course Pollito.” his mother answered with a kiss on his cheek . “Cuidate!” she waved as she headed out the door.

“I’ll tell Gyro you’ll be in this afternoon. It’ll give him time to maintain any damage done to the suit last night.” Scrooge assured. Hopefully Dr. Gearloose wouldn’t be too upset at Fenton messing with the internal battery. Oh who was he kidding? He probably would be. 

Before Fenton could see him off, Scrooge tossed his employee the Gizmoduck helmet. With a wink all Scrooge said before he headed out was “Just in case.”

Fenton watched as Launchpad pulled out onto the street, as well as Launchpad could, and then headed to the sofa. He turned on the TV and picked up a notepad left on the side table. Jotting down some notes on the suits performance (and some theories on how that chalice works), before he nodded off. A few minutes after he woke up a couple of hours later, he got a phone call from his mother, saying they could use some help with a hostage situation.

He looked down at the helmet placed next to him on the sofa. With more energy then he’d had in days, he was ready to jump into action, and hoped Dr. Gearloose wasn’t in the middle of working on the suit.

“Blathering Blatherskite!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s all she wrote! She being, y’know, me. Thank you guys so much for reading. This was a lot of fun to put together and I got some lovely comments about this story. Putting it on AO3 also gave me the chance to fix some things and make it a bit more detailed. Thanks again to @zefive for putting the idea out there, and i hope you all enjoyed this conclusion and the story as a whole.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. I’m writing Ducktales fanfiction now. I just can’t help myself. Not much to add in terms of notes for this one, but there will be a few more chapters to go, so look out for those. Hope you enjoyed the start!


End file.
